Mah Nà Mah Nà
For the Just Dance 2015 routine, see Mahna Mahna. |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1968 (Original) 2011 (Cover) |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = ( / )- |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |sol = |mc = |pc = Blue |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Mah |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Madison Haschak }} " " by (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by two girls and one boy. The player either follows the two girls or the boy. When the dancer the player has to follow changes from the girls to the boy or vice versa, a blue and white outline will appear around the dancer(s). The two girls on both sides of the screen wear pink, purple, and orange striped sleeveless tops with white straps, matching pink pants with white belts, and a pair of white boots. The boy wears an orange jacket with a white shirt underneath, some orange pants, and orange shoes. Background The background takes place in front of a large grassy clearing. To the left is a tree and on both sides multicolored flowers can be seen. Some colorful hills and a mountain range can be seen in the back. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right hand on your face and move it to the right. Mahnamahna gm 1.jpeg|Both Gold Moves Mah jdk2 gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *While this version is a cover, it is more closely based on the original version of the song than its main series counterpart, which is based on the version by The Muppets. **However both routines seem to have the same theme, which is based on the video for The Muppets version, and the dancers in both routines appear to be based on the Muppets who sing the song, Mahna Mahna and the Snowths. * The score tracking constantly switches from the backup dancers to the main coach, who often disappears from the screen and leaves the two girls alone. When this change happens, the tracked coaches have a glowing light blue outline for a short amount of time. ** The only other times this happens are in We’re All in This Together on and We Go Well Together on . ** This is the second time in the whole series the score tracking switches from one coach to another ** This also happens with Burnin' Up, however in the said song it only happens once. Gallery Mahnamahna jdk2 cover generic.png|''Mah Nà Mah Nà'' Mah menu wii.png|''Mah Nà Mah Nà'' on the menu (Wii) Videos Piero Umiliani - Mah na mah na - original 7' mix Muppet Show - Mahna Mahna...m HD 720p bacco... Original! Mah Nà Mah Nà - Just Dance Kids 2 Mah Nà Mah Nà - Just Dance Kids 2 (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Madison Haschak Category:Younger Songs